


The Mind Sculptor

by Airedhiel



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airedhiel/pseuds/Airedhiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace/reader,  where you are put at the mercy of his mind-sculpting...</p><p>This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle! I was wondering what it would be like for him to use his mind spells in a sexual way. </p><p>This story takes place in Ravnica, where you are one of the guildless. Jace is your tutor, until one night he seduces you with his magic. A lot of the smut comes first, then some plot, with more smut scattered throughout, so bear with me! </p><p> </p><p>There might be some future involvement with Emmara in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“If I sense any indication that you are truly afraid and hurt, I will stop,” Jace promises.

While kissing you, he presses you down by the shoulders into the bed. You run your hands into his dark hair, pulling him closer into the kiss. However, he pulls away. You look up into his blue eyes, mischievous and bright. He is grinning as he kneels above you, a leg on either side of your body, one arm pinning you down. You gasp as your vision goes dark, realizing that he had blinded you with his magic.

He undoes the buttons on your shirt and pulls it off, tossing it somewhere in the room where you hear it fall lightly. He lingers a while, likely ogling you in your bra, before unclasping the bra and pulling it off of you as well. You shiver a little at the sudden coldness and you shrink away, instinctively trying to hide your body. However, you feel him grab your wrists, pulling them up to tie them to the bed-posts. You feel him lay down by you once he double checks that your restraints are secure. You feel his warm breath on your neck as his fingertips wander up and down your side, occasionally cupping your breasts. You giggle at the ticklish sensations. "Stop that!"

He chuckles and moves his hand down under your skirt. He pulls down your underwear to your knees and slides his hand up and down your thigh.

"I thought you were going to show me what your powers could do! Do some mindtricks!" you egg him on, but he only taps you on the nose and replies, "Be patient, little one. I just want to touch you first."

You bite your lip as he runs his hand over your inner thigh, his fingers dangerously close to the exposed flesh between your legs. You feel a tingle down there in anticipation, but he doesn't move his hand forward any further. You buck your hips a little to try to feel him, but he moves his hand away and you don't feel him anymore. You turn your head toward him, but your vision is still dark.

"Tsk tsk," he clicks his tongue as you feel that hand smack you lightly on the side of the face. He then holds your face in his hands, squeezing your cheeks together and forcing you to make a puckered face. You assume you look rather silly like that.

"You do look silly, but that's the point," says Jace.

Right, he can read your mind. You stick out your tongue at him and blow a raspberry. He laughs, but says darkly "That's no way to treat someone who is about to enter your mind." He slaps you again with the back of his hand, but it wasn't hard enough to hurt, only enough to leave a little sting. You whimper a little anyway, and turn your face away from him.

He lets go of your face and strokes your cheek.

You shrug, or at least as much of a shrug as you could do with your hands tied to the bed. "I trust you," you say simply.

"That might not be smart. I've already punished you twice. The third time will hurt a lot more.” 

“I’d say you’re holding back,” you tease him, expecting another slap. However, you feel him stroke your temple, and then his lips kiss your closed eyelid. He trails kisses down your cheek.

You turn your head toward him again when you feel his lips at the corner of your mouth. He pulls away though, and slaps you on the thigh this time.

“I didn’t tell you to move,” he says, his voice a little huskier.

You pout petulantly. This time he does kiss you. You sigh in pleasure at the feeling of his lips, but it was only a peck and very brief. “More,” you say under your breath.

“Ever the impatient little one, aren’t you?”

You feel his hand land on your breast, and he squeezes it gently a few times before squeezing harder and harder until finally you yelp in pain, trying to wrench your body away from him.

He pulls you close to him though, and rests his hand on the back of your head.

“Are you ready?” he asks huskily, his lips close to your ear. You nod.


	2. Your first taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first foray into Jace's mindsculpting

Your vision shifts from black to bright blue, and then blindingly white. You squeeze your eyes shut, and when you open them again, you see yourself in the bed again, but surrounding you are three Jace’s. They are all grinning, and their eyes are blazing blue. You expected them to be incorporeal copies of a real Jace, but you feel all of their hands on you. You realize that Jace wasn’t going to just use illusions on you, but rather to manipulate all your senses at once, altering your very reality. This is going to be fun, you think to yourself.

One of the Jace’s, the one to your left, chuckles and says, “I looked into your fantasies, and based on that, I would doubt it.” 

“All the better,” you say in response, and then the Jace to your right cups his hand over your mouth, silencing you as the one in the middle pushes a finger into your pussy. You moan into a Jace’s hand and your hips buck in response, as the one on your left grabs your breast, kneading it under his hand. It was gentle at first, until it starts to hurt. The one in the middle adds a second finger, sliding it in and out of you, slowly increasing his speed. The hand lifts away from your mouth, only to be replaced by those fingers. You taste yourself on them, and you think to yourself, Wow, this guy is good at his mind-fuckery.

It was surreal when all three chuckle at once. 

The one in the middle jams his fingers into you again. You hear the wet sounds from where he is fingering you, his fingertips brushing against the most sensitive spot inside you. You feel the other Jace’s hands all over you, playing with your breasts, squeezing your ass, exploring the geography of your body. You feel a knot in your core tightening, bringing you up higher into an inevitable climax. You look longingly at the Jace’s. They all have malicious grins, and you wonder what mischief they have in store for you. You realize what it was when, just as you were about to come, your vision goes black again.


	3. Recursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this might be a bit intense, or wacky. Not sure how people will like it.

When you open your eyes and recover from missing your orgasm, you are in a completely different situation. You are in a dimly lit, small room with a table. It looks vaguely like an interrogation room, but you assume you are not about to be interrogated, as you are unable to open your mouth in any way. You are tied to a chair, your arms secured behind you. The wood of the chair digs into the flesh of your arms painfully; the rope is too tight. Your legs are even more uncomfortable, as they are pulled up and your feet are over your head. Your knees are somehow tied to the back of the chair, spreading your legs obscenely. You are wearing the clothes you usually wear, except they are cut open where your pussy is. You also notice that your pussy wasn’t wet when this scene started, but now it was, as you contemplate what was about to happen next.

  
You look around you and see no one. You are facing a large mirror, and the sight of yourself in this position makes you feel a little uncomfortable. You see in the mirror that there is a door behind you. You hear a click as the knob turns and in walks Jace, in his usual blue robes. He is silent as he steps in front of you, blocking your view of the mirror. You watch as he moves the fabric of his robe aside, and opens his pants. He pulls out his cock. You feel a tingling in your belly as you imagine it inside you, and you try to moan, but your mouth is still immovable.

  
Jace jerks off a little bit in front of you, before kneeling a little so that he is pressing the pink head of his cock at your opening. He dips it in just slightly to coat it in your juices, then uses it to tease your clit a little bit before pushing himself suddenly all the way into you. He groans in pleasure, his blue eyes rolling back. He doesn’t move for a while, but then he starts to rock his hips. You try to moan with him, but you still cannot speak. You look at him pleadingly to let you express the pleasure you feel, but he only continues to thrust. He speeds up, moving inside you with more fervor, until finally he lets out a strained moan, and you feel warmth inside. He pulls out, and you feel his cum drip out of you, sliding down your cheeks. As you hear the door opening, Jace wipes his cock clean on the cloth on your legs, before standing up and walking out the room. Once he moves out of the way of your vision, you see a second Jace has walked into the room.

  
He stands in front of you and moves his robe aside before pulling out his cock, eerily similar to the motions of the previous Jace. He moves his hand up and down his cock. You glance up into his face to see his eyes are moving up and down your body. He, just as with the other Jace, briefly presses his cock inside you, teases your clit, and then thrusts forcefully inside you. As he moves, you feel that your body is still super sensitive from the actions of the previous Jace, and you still struggle to moan. You feel yourself approaching your peak, and soon you orgasm. Your body writhes in its bonds, your pussy pulsing on his cock. However, Jace continues to thrust nonchalantly, and a few minutes later he comes as well, wipes his cock on your thigh, and you hear the click of the doorknob. Jace walks out the room as he is replaced by yet another one.

  
You realize quickly that they are all completely the same ritual: teasing you with his cock, fucking you, and then coming. Every minute detail is repeated, and no response from your body changes that routine. The sound of his groan, the way his eyes shut as he comes, even the rhythm of his cock. The only difference is your own body, which had been brought to orgasm yet again with the fourth Jace, and several uncountable times more after some number of Jace’s. There is no sign that they would stop coming (so to speak), and your body was soon tired and achingly sensitive to every action. Still you could not speak. You had few complaints, relishing the pleasure of each orgasm, each stronger than the last, until some time passed. You didn’t know if it had been hours or days, but you found that you couldn’t stand it anymore. You feared that Jace would make you come again, as you were sure that this time it would hurt, and you wince a little when he walks out the room and is replaced, yet again.

  
However, as if sensing your fear (well duh, he can read your mind, you think to yourself) he doesn’t not take out his cock, but rather kneels in front of you as the rope disintegrates into blue vapor. You fall forward into his arms, and he holds you close. He kisses your lips, and you realize that you can move your mouth again. You respond by weakly kissing him back. You feel his cum continue to dribble out of you and you shudder a little with delight. You finger yourself briefly, just to get a sample of his cum, and you bring it to your mouth. It is salty, and you appreciate again the power of his illusions. Jace groans as he watches you do this. You notice on the floor in front of the chair a rather large puddle of his white fluid. You take it as an indication of just how many Jace’s had come inside you.


End file.
